


【带卡】中年恋爱物语 - 危险驾驶

by ShinjiNaoshima



Series: 【带卡】与你的三次分离与一次婚礼 + 中年恋爱物语 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Car Sex, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 梗概：路面驾驶教学-如何在学生面前公然调♂情





	【带卡】中年恋爱物语 - 危险驾驶

**Author's Note:**

> 一个骚操作脑洞，觉得蛮新奇就随便摸了一下。
> 
> 无文笔，无完成度，OOC严重。纯粹自己写来爽一下而已，介意的亲可以不用观看。  
**警告：文中操作千万不要学习！！**
> 
> 道路千万条，安全第一条。行车不规范，家人两行泪！！

副驾驶是个很暧昧的位置。

曾有许多妹子默认副驾为正宫专座，对那些心心念念想蹭车坐在对男友老公旁边的“狐狸精”深恶痛绝，被广大网友骂得找不着北。

这种想法固然荒唐可笑——礼仪上讲，后座为尊。同僚后辈搭车坐副驾，是种起码的礼貌。

  


但硬说起来，它也不算完全空穴来风。

  


副驾距离控制台很近。是车内除司机外，唯一有权力调节空调和音箱的位置。同时坐在前排的两人可避开后座进行眼神交流。有座椅阻挡，足够形成一个半封闭的、只有两人共处的私密空间。

  


卡卡西这样想着。瘫在副驾上，思绪蔓延。嘴角不由得牵扯开来。

  


后排三个学生挤在一处，相互推搡，吵闹不停。

半小时前，四人刚从酒馆走出——木叶宣告会成功举行。恋情公开，婚期也开始有了盼头。几个当初为出气动手打过师公的毛小子，如今也已长大成人。作为两人一路爱火重燃的见证者，非要老师提前请吃一场喜酒不可。卡卡西拗不过，被学生架到木叶最贵的私厨里狠狠宰了一通。席间忆起往事，三人音容笑貌恍若刚入警署当日，不觉感慨三十年时光匆匆而过，也就没太克制住放任自己多喝了几杯。

千手的旗木董事向来不胜酒量，几杯下去已有些恍惚。佐助手藏在餐桌下发了条短信。不多时，保时捷便已停在楼下。宇智波带土到前台刷了卡，看着爱人在学生簇拥中一步步挨下楼梯时呆怔的眼神，一脸无奈。干脆将一众老小打包到车子里，认命挨个送人回家。

  


兴许近日里祝福听得多了，又刚喝了酒，卡卡西感觉自己此刻有些情绪化。西服领带扎了一天箍的难受。他仗着角落里无人得见，干脆踢掉了鞋子，整个人将腿折到座椅上，乖巧地蜷缩侧坐在真皮座椅里歪头望着爱人侧脸。带土正和鸣人佐助两个轮番斗嘴，突然瞄到副驾上恋人炽热的醉眼，被盯得有些发毛。

“……你怎么了？”

“嗯？”

“不舒服吗？”

卡卡西看爱人目光飘忽躲闪，笑意攀上嘴角。

“没有哦。”

柔柔的声调跟撒娇一样，搔得人骨节酥麻。带土在驾驶座上不觉打了个激灵。

“咳，那个……”带土在他头顶上揉了两下，“要不你把座椅往后调一下，躺一会儿吧。”

  


“啧……”

“带土叔好温柔的说……”

  


“闭嘴！都给我滚蛋……”

后排鸣人几个猥琐发笑。带土红着脸，把给爱人顺毛的手缩了回来。卡卡西眼光扒着他不放，又兀自痴痴地望了一会儿，仿佛学生起哄都是两人间调情的戏码。对方所有的触摸、躲避和默认，以及他少年般不大方的羞赧，都能使他心口发热。

  


酒精误事。卡卡西觉得自己被烧昏了头脑。

  


他直回身子，伸手去够调节按钮。座椅不停向前，两条长腿委屈地皱缩在一起。

“你这是喝醉了吗？”带土叹道，“这是向前，向后靠的按钮座椅在侧边……”

“我知道。”

卡卡西答着，手上却没停。直到把座椅调至不能再往前，才将手伸下去够侧面的摇杆。

椅背向后缓缓沉了下去，电流滋滋声掩盖了衣料的摩擦。宇智波带土又回头瞟了一眼，这次却差点没能把眼光移开。

只见旗木卡卡西神情迷醉，右手拄着窗口，左手就着摇椅声响的遮掩，漫不经意地把裤带纽扣扯开，拉链滑下，露出一块显眼的内裤边缘线。

带土连忙将后视镜往自己的方向调了半度。

  


木叶大道明亮空旷，车流奔放。后排学生嬉笑不止。宇智波带土视线紧锁路面，努力对后视镜掩饰着自己眼神的慌张。

“你要干什么？”

他尽量让自己语气显得稀松平常，生怕后排几个小鬼察觉出一丝异样。卡卡西则侧过身子，赤裸直白地睨着恋人动不敢动言不敢言的样子，将副驾的窗户打开一条小缝。

  


“醒酒。”他轻飘飘地说道。

  


秋意随晚风灌进车厢，恋人嘴角泄露出的酒气铺洒在带土脸上。

卡卡西手向身下一探。蹭着真皮椅座，发出一声令人酥骨麻醉的呻吟。

带土喉结上下一动。

  


“卡卡西老师怎么了？难受吗？”

春野樱在后方发话，问得带土寒毛直竖。他往副驾瞄了一下，卡卡西正朝他水泠泠地眨巴着眼，牙齿咬上因醉意发红挂水的下唇，见恋人望向自己，刻意调戏般狠狠往自己下身撩了一下。

带土将眼神转回，大脑思绪被打得七零八乱。

“老师？”春野樱将手扒到副驾座椅上。

“没事。”带土忙道，“他只是喝醉了，伸个懒腰。”

“真的？” 

卡卡西紧盯着爱人侧脸，隔着内裤安抚自己的性器。

“真的。”

他轻轻撸弄了一下。

“你确定？”

他又撸弄了一下。

“确定。”带土抢说道，“卡卡西酒量不好，你让他先休息一会儿嘛！”

“……”见人提高声调，小樱把手拿了下去，坐回后座靠背上。

宇智波带土一身冷汗。

卡卡西满意地松开自己的下身，将身体摆正，看回路面，发出一声几不可闻的轻笑来。

  


木叶夜晚隆重。但外面花花世界流光溢彩，不及车窗内的半点春光。

卡卡西故意将座椅调得很靠前。旁车无法过多注意，道路摄像头也拍不到。他就这样在无遮无挡的副驾驶座上大胆地卸开裤带，也不顾及后排有三个孩子，直接上手挑弄。不出一会儿，内裤便被他十根手指撩拨得有了明显的形状。

卡卡西一直瞧着后视镜。他数着带土一路上偷瞄自己老二的次数。带土眼光每向下扫一次，他就撸动一次。如果他不肯看，就沿着器官轮廓在内裤上来回缓慢勾画，用衣料沙沙的声响将爱人眼光硬逼回来，就是不肯让人好好开车。

  


“红灯了。”

司机一脚踩了刹车。后排鸣人正说着话，啪得一声撞到驾驶座上，脑袋差点碰出一个大包来。

卡卡西笑嗔了一下。宇智波带土握着方向盘，脑子全糊了，也不知道该害羞还是该生气，一时一句话都说不出来，整个人脸都是红的。

  


十字路口车流横穿不绝。卡卡西扫了一眼交通灯，忽然生出一点不合时宜的玩心来。

“带土。”他斜觑了爱人一眼。

“嗯？”

“副驾座椅侧边的调节按钮好像坏了……帮我调一下。”

宇智波带土瞪大了眼睛，几乎没能忍住自己的惊诧。他回过头去，眼看卡卡西往右手座椅下方暗处指了一下。他张嘴，示意性地嗦了一下自己细长的手指，将蓄好的涎水线拉得好长，一直垂坠到裸露的内裤边缘。那股无所顾忌的放荡劲儿全都钩在那似笑非笑，上挑的嘴角上。

“快点，”他研磨着指缝间的粘液，“待会儿该到绿灯了。”

红灯还剩20秒。后排几个学生还在看着。宇智波带土将身子凑了过去，跨过对方的身体，伸手去够副驾座椅下方的按钮。

卡卡西自然而然地将左手插入恋人的黑发，耙抓了两下——将他的脸压向自己的双腿之间。

马眼情不自禁地为他流出液体。宇智波带土在布料间深吸一口气，整个肺腔都是他生殖器发骚的气味。

大脑神经被一根根崩断，带土吐出一口热气。暖意透过布料洒扫在大腿根部。卡卡西被激得在座椅上一阵痉挛，右手急忙顺着敞开的领口掏去，抚弄着爱人的胸肌和挺立的乳头。

红灯还剩10秒，座椅缓缓向下。

学生在他耳后不到半米的地方吵闹。旗木卡卡西闭眼，深喘，几乎压抑不住自己已流到嘴边的呻吟。阴茎在爱人脸侧伤疤的磨蹭下，以肉眼可见的速度鼓胀了起来。宇智波带土被他肆无忌惮的性骚扰刺激到不行，暗骂了一声，张开嘴，隔着内裤在他的鸡巴上轻咬了一下。

涎液渗进布料。肉棒触上爱人的口水，兴奋地蹿跳，敲打着带土的牙齿。

交通灯变色，前车尾灯闪亮。宇智波带土立起身子，收整好衣服挂了档，踩上油门，面如平湖。

旗木卡卡西侧过身子，如小猫般蜷在柔软的座椅上，酒酣耳热，目光潾潾然含着水雾，全身情潮翻涌，皮肤通红。

  


所幸警署宿舍不久便到。小樱租房距两人住处很近，三人干脆一道下车。临近晚上十一点，也方便两人将女孩子护送到门口。

刚道完别，还没等三人走远，宇智波带土便生硬地把他脖子掰了回来。车子还在路边打着双闪，两人像半个世纪未见一样在车厢里着急地啃咬起来，唇舌摩擦着像是要崩出火星。

“唔，别闹……”卡卡西将他伸进衬衫里的手掏了出来，“前车窗，人家能看得见的。”

“你好意思说！？”带土恶狠狠地捏着他的下巴，“旗木卡卡西，你最近真是越来越无法无天了……”

“你弄疼我了。”卡卡西打掉他的手。

“到后座去。”带土叩开门锁。

“干嘛？”

“让你去你就去！”

“不要。”

“下车！！”

“后排做起来不舒服。”卡卡西懒洋洋地瘫回座椅，二郎腿一翘，“再说了，从这儿回去走高架不过十分钟路程。等你找着个隐蔽的地方，我们早到家了……”

带土猛吸了一口气，无名火窜起三丈高。方向盘皮具被握得直响。三秒钟后，带土强忍火气，一把发动了车子，上了高架。

  


桥上限速一百二。空荡的道路，车影急乱。没了学生扰人好事，旗木卡卡西开始没有王法，嘴上连珠炮似的淫言秽语，仗着司机路上动弹不得，手脚也开始不老实。

宇智波带土是位优秀的车手，驾驶技术超群，总能让他的座驾兴奋到发抖。卡卡西觉得他手握着方向盘的架势，像极了他做爱时把着自己的腰杆的样子。这人无论在车上还是在床上，都有种让人欲罢不能的性感。

安全带箍着一具已被撩热躁动不安的身体。卡卡西觉得自己俨然被宇智波带土逼成了一个发情的疯子，他控制不住双手向下掏去

——此刻他迫切需要一点过度的刺激。

  


“你要干什么！？”

带土看着他手下的动作，一种不祥的预感袭了上来。

  


车辆还在行驶，户外木叶都会的喧闹乘风而来，搏击着两人的耳朵。

卡卡西直接将内裤拽了下来。

  


“我们来比一比赛车。”

卡卡西眉角一弯，

**“——看是你能先把车开到家，还是我能先把自己弄出来。”**

“怎么样，是不是很浪漫？”

宇智波带土大脑轰然一震，随即破口大骂，

“旗木卡卡西，你他妈的有病啊！？！？”

  


卡卡西没有搭腔，回应带土的只有一阵衣料窸窣的声音。衬衫下方露出一截白色大腿，路灯烧得光明，扫进车窗，将性器照得水亮。带土目光不停在路面和恋人光裸的下身游移着，在看到那根挺立的老二时高声问候了一声祖宗，

“你丫的疯了吗？！”

一声鸣笛划破耳朵，轿车紧贴着保时捷擦了过去。带土赶紧打舵回身一闪，车轮在路面刮出一道刺耳的锐响。豆大的冷汗从额上滴落，宇智波刚将车开稳回车道，便见前车摇下窗户，对他大大地比了一个中指。

耳边爱人淡然一笑，

“好好开车。”

带土转头。卡卡西望着恋人惊魂未定的表情，在他耳根处落下一个安抚的亲吻。随即躺回副驾，岔开双腿，闭眼沉醉，双手毫无廉耻地向下伸去，抚弄着自己业已胀立欲求不满的阴茎。

**“想要我射在你的宝贝车子上，还是你的腹肌中间？选一个吧。”**

车窗尚未关严。他就这样开始无法无天的叫床。呻吟顺着窗缝断断续续地飘洒在木叶的晚风中。在这台高速行驶的跑车里，在车水马龙的高架上，一边放纵于自渎的快感，一边高喊着爱人的姓名。

“操……”

宇智波带土摁开了运动模式。后坐力瞬间凶猛地拍打着后背，仪表盘轮转，车子一骑绝尘地向前奔去。卡卡西被发动机震得发出一声惊叫。周边的座驾依次被超车，如流水般向后加速退去。旗木卡卡西握住自己的老二，在失速的环境内加速撸动着。车内充满脏字——司机的叫骂，副驾的叫床，呻吟，深喘，包皮龟头间液体咕叽咕叽的水声。速度、力量、性欲与酒精杂混，形成一种奇异而浑浊的气场，将死的坠感和疾驰的痛快在超速的车辆中不停地拍打涌动。让人迷醉，让人愤怒，让人失智，让人上头。

这是一场酣畅淋漓的前戏。不管是在车里脱衣、调情、高速冲锋，还是多年前神无毗桥的一念之间，厨房与街角巷冲动的热吻，亦或是此时闯进车库后把人拉出车门就地开始的啃咬、插入、做爱。人生就是一场危险驾驶，充满各式各样的奇遇、冲动和不可理喻的疯狂。旗木卡卡西滚在车库的地板上，这样想道。他的恋人正扒光衣服，以不竭的激情向他俯冲而来，而他亦将张开双臂——一想到以后每一个日子都可以这样度过，他就幸福到胸口滚烫发热。

旗木卡卡西捧着他的脸，张开双唇，准备迎接一场凶猛的亲吻。

再没有比爱情更有道理的东西了。

**Fin**


End file.
